


Warriors: Survival Of The Fittest

by Goober826



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826
Summary: DISCLAIMER: YES, I KNOW THIS AU IS LITERALLY STUPID AS HELL. I'M HAVING FUN AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS.Eggpaw has all an apprentice would want in his life- a loving clan, his father as a leader, and good friends. All is going well until Shadowstar- his own father, starts to break the codes one by one in attempts to make a stronger clan. When his younger siblings are brought into the mess, he starts getting apprehensive. What will happen when his clan slowly starts to fall apart?





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> HERES THE ALLEGIANCES!! It includes three of my fan clans- my AU for Kill Count, my shitpost clan, and my old self-insert clan from when I was 11. 
> 
> This is my warriors au for fnaf because cringe culture is dead baybe!! I have a plot for this fanfic but it's prolly gonna upload slowly because I have like 5 other thing's I'm working on including my webcomic lmao.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may continue to update.

Allegiances 

FLAMECLAN

Leader Shadowstar- Tall, lanky, long-furred tom with purple eyes and a black pelt coated in scars. 

Deputy Bearheart- Large, bulky, ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and a scar across the bridge of his nose as well as on his shoulder.  
-Apprentice, Eggpaw

Medicine Cat Fallensong- Lanky, sulky, scottish-curl tom with a white pelt with red spots going up and down it. He has a scar across the bridge of his nose.

Warriors   
Minteye- Pale, warm-grey tom with vibrant, mint-colored eyes.   
-Apprentice, Bunnypaw 

Beaverfeather- Light brown molly with blue eyes and a bushy, darker brown tail. 

Molefeather- Light brown tom with green eyes and a lighter underbelly. 

Dizzythroat- Small, tortoiseshell molly with green eyes and thick fur. 

Applepatch- Light ginger tom with brown splotches coating his pelt. Has one green eye and one blue eye. 

Badgerthroat- Large black tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes. Has a scar on his cheek and over his eye.

Queens  
Mallowsong- Blue-grey molly with green eyes and a scar across the bridge of her nose as well as over her shoulder. 

Thornflight- Sandy-brown tabby molly with blue eyes. 

Kits   
Rosekit- Thick-furred, rose-tinted molly with vibrant green eyes and a white under belly. She is color-pointed with a more vibrant red-color. 

Goldenkit- Thick-furred, gold-tinted tom with vibrant purple eyes and a white under belly. He is color-pointed with a more vibrant dark-gold color. 

Moonkit- Lanky, pale-brown tabby molly with one green eye and one brown eye. She is a devon rex, so her fur is extremely curly. 

Rabbitkit- Lanky, brown tom with pale purple eyes and darker brown points on his chest, paws, and ears. His ears are far larger than a normal cats, and he has a stumpy tail.

Quietkit- Brown, tabby tom with pale blue eyes and a stumpy tail. 

Fuzzykit- Dark ginger tabby tom with bright, yellow eyes and a lanky body-type. 

Petalkit- small, golden molly with a white underbelly and soft, pink eyes. 

Apprentices   
Eggpaw- Tall, lanky, long-furred tom with blue eyes and a black pelt.

Bunnypaw- stout, brown tom with green eyes and darker brown points on his chest, paws, and ears. His ears are far larger than a normal cats, and he has a stumpy tail.

 

Elders   
Lizardthroat- Blue-ish ginger-ish dark amber-eyed tom with scars all up and down his ragged pelt. 

Violetthroat- Blue-ish ginger-ish tom with blue eyes and thick fur. 

Dappledstorm- Ginger tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes. 

Lostleg- Lanky, cream tom with a missing front leg and his other front paw missing. Has yellow eyes and is almost always coated in mud and feathers.

 

PINECLAN

Leader Blazestar- abnormally tall, bulky tom with a red pelt and dark spots. He has a long, slick tail with a puffy, orange end, and bright blue eyes. 

Deputy Petalclaw- Sandy tabby molly with a white under-belly and blue eyes.  
-Apprentice: Shadepaw

Medicine Cats Quietmoon- Brown persian tom with a darker brown stripe going down his back- as well as a dark brown mane and paws. He has amber eyes.   
-Apprentice, Palepaw

Warriors 

Muttersong- Lanky, long-furred brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.   
-Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Pointedpelt- Pale cream tom with black pointed tips and amber eyes.  
-Apprentice: Slinkpaw

Sweetpelt- Brown, fluffy molly with a white underbelly and green eyes.  
-Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Birchheart- Pale tabby tom with green eyes and a messy pelt.  
-Apprentice: Foxpaw

Gemclaw- Neat and clean red molly with a white under-belly and blue eyes.   
-Apprentice: Lakepaw

Loudpetal- Dark ginger molly with pink eyes.   
-Apprentice: Bearpaw

Redfreckle- Lanky, red molly with pale amber eyes and a rose near her ear.   
-Apprentice: Batpaw

Petalheart- Lanky, red cat with pale amber eyes and a purple flower near their ear.   
-Apprentice: Batpaw

Weedfur- Lanky, red tom with pale amber eyes and dried catmint near his ear.   
-Apprentice: Batpaw

Queens

Darkfur- Dark brown molly with blue eyes. 

Oakpelt- Russet brown molly with white speckled fur. 

Kits 

Sheepkit- Selkirk rex molly with black fur and yellow eyes. 

Deerkit- Brown molly with a pale under-belly and speckles- has green eyes and a bobbed tail. 

 

Apprentices 

Palepaw- Lanky brown tabby tom with pale blue eyes and a white underbelly. He has a scarred up pelt and one missing paw.

Spottedpaw- Small, calico scottish fold tom with fluffy fur. 

Lakepaw- Black tom with white markings- one blue and and one green eye.

Bearpaw- Large, bulky brown tom with a white under-belly and green eyes.

Slinkpaw- Lanky black tom with green eyes.

Shadepaw- Dark brown molly with amber eyes and a pale under-belly. 

Shadowpaw- Dark brown molly with amber eyes and a pale under-belly. 

Foxpaw- Lanky, orange tom with dark brown markings and a white underbelly- has amber eyes. 

Batpaw- Small, pale tabby tom with pale blue, blind eyes and a white under-belly. 

 

Elders 

Russetheart- Black molly with sharp, green eyes. 

Thistlefoot- Lanky brown tom with blue eyes.

 

DIRTCLAN

Leader Starstar- Blue molly with blue eyes and a white under-belly.

Deputy Mountaindew- Brown tabby molly with a white under-belly, an underbite, and a bobbed tail. 

Medicine Cat Tidepod- Blue and orange calico molly with one blue eye and one orange eye. 

Warriors 

Garfield- Orange tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Weedblaze- Cream tom with long fur and green/red eyes.

Mumblewhisper- Round, dark brown cat with lavender eyes. 

Milkstream- White she-cat with blue eyes and grey paws. 

Tumblefall- Brown tabby cat with messy fur. 

Nutbust- Brown cat with white splotches and blue eyes.

Moistnut- Brown cat with white splotches and blue eyes.

Seednut- White cat with brown splotches and blue eyes.

Twoeye- Orange cat with blue eyes. 

Titbounce- Pale calico molly with lavender eyes. 

Crackhead- Vibrant calico tom with messy fur and amber eyes. 

 

Queens

Wormtangle- Very pale russet molly with a naked tail and amber eyes. 

 

Kits 

Tinykit- Small kit with warm grey fur and amber eyes. 

Apprentices 

Sneezepaw- Calico cat with green eyes and a runny nose.

Elders 

Gnarledface- Scarred up brown tom with messy fur. 

 

OAKCLAN

Leader Angelstar- Calico molly with blue eyes. 

Deputy Tigerstripe- Orange tabby molly with green eyes.

Medicine Cat Badgerheart- Black and white tom with blue eyes.

Warriors 

Skunktail- Black molly with a white stripe down her back and green eyes.

Antelopeleap- Cream and red lanky tom. 

Blackfang- Russet tabby tom with black stripes and red eyes. 

Fluffysong- White, fluffy molly with blue eyes. 

Poppyclaw- Brown cat with darker brown speckles and lavender eyes. 

Nightfeather- Pitch black tom with fluffy fur and bright yellow eyes. 

Fidgetstorm- Lanky red tabby tom with green eyes. 

Splashclaw- Broad-shouldered tabby molly with grey eyes. 

Ferretheart- Fluffy cream cat with dark tips and lavender eyes. 

Queens

N/A

Kits 

N/A

Apprentices 

Beepaw- Yellow tabby molly.

Snakepaw- Brown tabby tom. 

 

Elders 

Spottedsong- Speckled black and white tom with grey eyes


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue. A sign from Starclan.

**PROLOGUE**

 

An all black tom stepped into the moonlight, his violet eyes practically glowing in the shadows. They were unblinking. He sat down, and licked at his paw. 

 

“Shadowstar,” 

 

Shadowstar, the black cat, looked up, and grew a small grin as he recognized the large, thick-furred, orange tom in front of him- whose face always showed some form of trust and kindness, even in dangerous times. The large cat took a seat as well. 

 

“Bearheart. Hello.” Shadowstar greeted softly, now looking away from his deputy and staring up at the night sky. Stars filled his eyes. “I was just looking to Starclan for their guidance.” 

 

“Starclan?” Bearheart huffed out, smiling a bit. “Shadowstar, there isn’t much to ask for. Lizardthroat was a talented medicine cat, yes, but I’m sure Fallensong will do just fine without him. Lizardthroat deserves this retirement.” 

 

“Yes, but,” the dark tom retorted. “It seems...we are slowly falling as a clan. Our strongest warriors are either dying, getting injured, or getting ill. Not to mention, a whole lot of the newer ones are...idiotic.” 

 

“Molefeather and Applepatch aren’t bad at what they do. They’re loyal and strong warriors. They just aren’t overly tough and protective.” Bearheart chuckled. 

 

“Still seem like fools.” Shadowstar growled sulkingly. He stared down. “I just...want some form of guidance.”

 

As if on cue, Shadowstar felt his body seize, his fur standing on edge as his eyes absorbed the stars. Bearheart perked up. 

 

“Shadowstar!?”  

 

But Shadowstar didn’t respond. He could hear the sounds of kits mewling, and then the sounds of battle cries overlapping. 

 

Then, a voice. 

 

_ “Don’t follow the shadow of those who were Broken.”  _

 

Shadowstar felt his body relax, and he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He looked towards Bearheart, who looked ungodly amounts of worried. 

 

“Starclan has spoken.”


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggpaw get anxious over the situation in his clan during a meeting.

**CHAPTER 1**

  
  


Eggpaw let his belly just barely hover above the ground, his legs bent as he crouched and stalked towards his prey. His vivid, blue eyes shone as they targeted his prey, a mouse, only a tail length away. He took another gentle step, and got ready to pounce. 

 

“Eggpaw!” 

 

With a panicked squeak, the mouse darted away and out of sight, to which Eggpaw sat up straight with an annoyed growl. He snapped around to see Bunnypaw, who was looking at the spot where the mouse was. 

 

“Oh! Oops!! I-I’m sorry,” he stammered awkwardly. Eggpaw let out a huff of annoyance and groomed at his chest fur, eying Bunnypaw sharply. 

 

“Whatever. What do you want, Bunnypaw?” 

 

“Oh! Right. Shadowstar said he wanted to see you.” The shorter apprentice looked at him, wiggling his small, stumpy tail. Eggpaw stood up and groaned, rolling his eyes. What could his father want  _ now? _

 

“Alright, I’ll be right there.” He grumbled, still mourning his lost opportunity of catching that mouse. He licked at his paw a bit, and then headed back to camp. 

  
  


“Eggpaw!” 

 

The sounds of his younger siblings excited mewls was something Eggpaw had grown used to. He smiled fondly as he watched the two young kits bound up to him. 

 

“Eggpaw! Give me a badger ride!” Rosekit squeaked. Goldenkit was far more reserved, but he watched with eager eyes. 

 

“You two are nearly half my size by now!” Eggpaw snorted. “I’m not gonna keep carrying you!” His tone was sharp, but his eyes glistened with obvious amusement. 

 

“PLEEEAAASE???” Rosekit whined. Eggpaw opened his mouth to finally accept, but he was interrupted by the sharp voice of his father. 

 

“Eggpaw.” Shadowstar called from across the camp. “What’re you doing? You’re supposed to come here.” 

 

“Yes sir- s-sorry, sir!” Eggpaw chirped, bounding over to his leader and father. The black tom looked stoic as always. He rested a tail tip on Eggpaws shoulder. 

 

“How is my son doing, hm?” He purred. Eggpaw laughed awkwardly. 

 

“Well, I was  _ trying  _ to catch a mouse, but...Bunnypaw  _ had  _ to ruin it.” He ended up sulking, avoiding eye contact. Shadowstar purred in amusement. 

 

“Unfortunate,” He cooed, resting his tail-tip on his son's shoulder. He looked ahead towards the camp. “The nursery is rather full, isn't it?” 

 

Eggpaw looked towards the area he was just in. Rosekit and Moonkit were tussling around by the entrance, squeaking with delight as Goldenkit sat nearby with nervous eyes. Four other kits were somewhere inside- napping. 

 

“Yeah…” Eggpaw laughed a bit. “Ever since we took in Thornflight with her kits, took in the two brothers, and took in Petalkit, the nursery’s been booming!” 

 

“Yes. It has.” Shadowstar nodded, licking his chest fur casually. He looked towards the nursery again. “If only they could just be warriors already…” 

 

Eggpaw looked at Shadestar, and realized he was staring right back. 

 

“We’re low on warriors, Eggpaw...were practically desperate. With Lizardthroat, Violetthroat, and Dappledstorm all retiring to the elders den recently, and with Mallowsong and Thornflight in the nursery, we only have five warriors in the clan...including Bearheart.” 

 

Eggpaw shifted his paws nervously.  _ Why is he telling me all this?  _

 

“Er...Speaking of Bearheart,” Eggpaw stood up a bit straighter, trying to feign confidence for himself. “Is…I-isn’t this something you should be talking about with  _ him?”  _

 

“You know Bearheart.” Shadowstar laughed softly. “He doesn’t get this stuff...especially since he took in Moonkit.” 

 

Eggpaw nodded a bit, thinking about his mentor. He brought Moonkit into camp only a few days after Eggpaw had started his training. It had been three moons since then. 

 

“You ought to get back to your duties.” Shadowstar stood up, stretching out his long, lanky body and letting out a yawn- his sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight. He started padding back to his den. “Lizardthroat will claw your ears off if you don’t bring him new bedding soon.” 

 

...

 

Eggpaw carried clean moss in his jaws and under his chin- walking like a nervous and awkward deer as he made his way to the Elders den. He entered through the brambled entrance, ducking low so he didn’t get scratched up. 

 

“And so then, the cat soul looked at Silverpelt with furious eyes, and- oh great another scrap trying to ruin my lesson.” 

 

Eggpaw released the moss he was carrying. 

 

“Hello to you too, Lizardthroat.” 

 

“Don’t let that old hag bring ya down.” Violetthroat purred, twitching his tail in greeting. “He’s just yappin on about his little tales to the youn’ins.” 

 

“They’re not  _ tales.”  _ Lizardthroat spat. “They’re true stories, lessons for the little ones to learn.” 

 

Eggpaw just noticed the four kits staring up at Lizardthroat with wide, excited eyes. Quietkit, Rabbitkit, Fuzzykit, and Petalkit.  _ They must’ve woken up from their nap when I went to get the moss.  _

 

“Sorry to interrupt…!” Eggpaw laughed a bit. “I brought some fresh bedding.” 

 

“Thank StarClan!” Dappledstorm groaned, lifting his head up lazily. “I feel like I’m laying on brambles!” 

 

“You are, actually.” Violetthroat purred in amusement, getting up and walking over. He pawed at a small bramble branch in Dappledstorms nest. “It must’ve fallen from the roof into your nest.” 

 

“Ah,” Dappledstorm looked at it. “That would explain it.” 

 

Eggpaw laughed a bit, and began to gather the old bedding from the elders den. 

 

“Where was I?” Lizardthroat rasped. He then nodded. “Ah, right. The warrior looked up at Silverpelt, fury in his eyes, and told her that he will train in the Dark Forest if he wants to. Silverpelt nodded, and said ‘Very we’ll. You’ve chosen your choice. Want to stay with the Dark Forest so bad? Fine.’” 

 

Lizardthroat leaned in closer, the kits leaning in as well, eyes wide. 

 

“And so, Silverpelt slashed his throat open, and watched as he bled out onto the floor. His clanmates woke up the next day to see those same claw marks on his throat, and him dead on the ground.” 

 

The kits all broke out into yelps and screaming. 

 

“BUT HE WAS DREAMING!” Petalkit yelped. 

 

“WHY WAS HE HURT IN REAL LIFE!?” Fuzzykit cried. 

 

“Because,” Lizardthroat lifted his snout. “Our dreams are more real than we think, kits. Never follow a dark forest cat and train with him in your dreams...unless you wish to live in that terrible place.” 

 

Eggpaw purred with amusement, carrying some fresh moss over and replacing Lizardthroats nest first. He remembered this story...a cat trained with his evil ancestors, so Silverpelt, the god among warriors, told him to stop, and when he didn’t, she killed him herself. 

 

“That’s not true!” Quietkit growled. “You can’t die in your dreams!”  

 

“I was a medicine cat,  _ boy.”  _ Lizardthroat snarled. “In my day, I dreamed for a  _ living.”  _

 

“And sorted  _ plants.”  _ Quietkit muttered. Eggpaw has just finished Violetthroats nest, and had moved onto Dappledstorms. 

 

“Ah, don't let my mangy littermate scare ya!” Violetstorm purred, sitting close to Dappledstorm- who leaned into him. “He's just a stickler for scary stories! You kits wanna hear about the time I fought of an adder?” 

 

“YES!!!” All the kits squeaked at once, bouncing over. Lizardthroat rolled his eyes and curled up, seemingly drifting off. 

 

Eggpaw had started to leave, and then turned to look at the elders. 

 

“Do you need anything else?” He asked. Dappledstorm perked up. 

 

“Ah! Yes. I have a nasty tick on my back that needs to be taken care of.” 

 

A disgusted shiver ran down Eggpaws spine. He sighed and nodded. 

 

“Got it. I’ll go get some bile from Fallensong...” he turned, and padded out the den. 

 

…

 

“Fallensong?” Eggpaw trotted into the medicine cat den, looking around for the lanky cat. The tom ended up perking up, and walking over after setting down a flower he was trying to sort. 

 

“Hello hello!” He chirped. Fallensong has a weird tick of greeting people with that and only that. A few warriors found it annoying. Eggpaw thought it was endearing. “What is it, Eggpaw?” 

 

“Dappledstorm has a tick.” Eggpaw breathed out. Fallensong let out a gentle laugh, amused. 

 

“Right. I’ll get you some mouse bile right away!” The lanky cat chirped, trotting to the end of the den. Eggpaw watched as he shifted through his herbs. 

 

Fallensong was only around four moons older than Eggpaw. He was apprenticed to Lizardthroat quickly, and only just got his warrior name half a moon ago, when most medicine cats should be trained for much longer...it was obvious Fallensong had been stressed. 

 

“Sorry to bother you,” Eggpaw spoke up after a moment. Fallensong carried over a ball of moss soaked in a horrible smelling liquid. He purred fondly and set it down in front of Eggpaw. 

 

“It’s no problem!” Fallensong chirped, flicking his tail a bit. “I’m happy to help! Don’t let Lizardthroat claw your nose off, okay?”

 

“He won’t! Violetthroat is telling one of his stories right now.” Eggpaw purred. Fallensong let out a laugh. 

 

“Of course, he’ll be asleep faster than what my poppy seeds do for him.” The lanky tom nodded, smiling. 

 

Eggpaw picked up the bile covered moss, suppressing a gag at the strong, rancid smell of it. He twitched his tail in salutations and trotted out of the den. 

 

…

 

Eggpaw was licking his paw, trying to get the icky scent of bile out from between his toes. Out of all the apprentice chores, tick-care was by far the  _ worst.  _

 

“Eggpaw!” 

 

Bunnypaw trotted over to Eggpaw, a sparrow in his jaws. His chest was puffed out with pride as he padded over and set it down between the two of them. 

 

“I-I felt bad about the mouse, earlier.” He laughed awkwardly. “I-I wanted to make it up to you by sharing this catch I made! Look how fat it is!” 

 

Eggpaw nodded, looking down at the catch. It was, indeed, plump. New leaf was treating them well. He licked his lips. 

 

“I accept your apology!” Eggpaw laughed, to which Bunnypaw smiled. 

 

The two of them shared their meal, purring happily. It was about sunset, most the clan was in the camp, sharing tongues or eating their meals. Eggpaw spotted Shadowstar and Bearheart sharing a rabbit together, their pelts pressed against each other affectionately. 

 

_ Shadowstar and Bearheart have always been so close...no wonder Bearheart’s his deputy!  _ Eggpaw thought, chewing on his sparrow wing.  _ I wonder why Shadowstar doesn’t really do that with Mallowsong.  _

 

Eggpaw perked up in surprise as he saw Shadowstar suddenly stand up, stretch a bit, then jump onto the Fallen Oak- a large oak tree that fell moons and moons ago, creating the Flameclan leaders den as well as a high place for leaders to speak from. 

 

“All cats old enough to fight their own battle, join beneath the Fallen Oak for a clan meeting!” 

 

With that, all of the clan members turned their heads to Shadowstar, and got up, all going to sit in front of the Oak, their ears perked in curiosity and ready to listen to what their leader has to say. 

 

“But I’m not done eating…” Bunnypaw complained quietly. Eggpaw playfully cuffed him over the ear. 

 

“You can finish eating after the meeting, mousebrain!” He chirped, trotting over to the crowd. Bunnypaw let out a dejected sigh and followed him. 

 

“Cats of Flameclan!” Shadowstar yowled, his tail lashing back and forth. “We are low on warriors. If we don’t start pushing boundaries on the code soon, our clan won’t survive by the time leaf-bare arrives!” 

 

There were unsettled murmurs among the crowd. 

 

“That is why, I, your leader, has to make a tough decision!” Shadowstar puffed his chest out, his bright, vibrantly purple eyes scanning across his clan. “Moonkit, Rosekit, and Goldenkit, step forward.” 

 

More unsettled murmurs arose from the clan, and Eggpaw could feel his own pelt stand on end.  _ He’s not going to make them apprentices yet, is he?  _

 

“It is time for the three of you to become apprentices!” Shadowstar cheered. Bearheart stood up on the branch of the fallen oak he had been sitting on, his pelt on end and his eyes wide. 

 

“Shadowstar, you can’t be serious…?” He breathed out. “They’re only three moons old! Th-this is against the code!” 

 

“Like I said, Bearheart.” Shadowstars voice was laced with a new tone of cold venom, his eyes narrowing and his tail flickering in irritation. “I have to push the boundaries of the code for our clan to  _ survive.  _ Might I remind you it’s  _ also  _ against the code to disobey your leader?” 

 

Bearheart opened his mouth to argue, but then shut it, staring down at the ground with a furious expression. 

 

“What, so now we’re reliving our old clan stories-!? Their  _ mistakes!?”  _ A hiss from Lizardthroat was heard, and the clan turned to look at him. His tail was lashing back and forth and his teeth were barred. “Didn’t your elders ever teach you the story of the broken leader when you were a kit!? What about The smallest warrior!?” 

 

“You expect me to let  _ kit stories  _ guide me in leading my clan!?” Shadowstar spat. He let out a cruel laugh. “You must be losing it with age, Lizardthroat!” 

 

“Aye! Respecting your elders is another code, too!” Violetthroat spoke up, not nearly as furious as his littermate, however still obviously ticked off. 

 

“Shut it!” Shadowstar snarled. “We need more warriors, and the only way to get them is to train them. Moonkit! Come forward.” 

 

_ This is outrageous!  _ Eggpaw bristled, yet he stayed quiet. He could feel Bunnypaw shift nervously besides him. 

 

Moonkit looked at Rosekit and Goldenkit with wide, nervous eyes, and then hesitantly padded her way over when she noticed Rosekit beaming with excitement. 

 

“Moonkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Moonpaw.” Shadowstar announced. His eyes scanned the crowd. “Dizzythroat! You have been a wonderful warrior thus far, and it is time for you to receive an apprentice of your own to train. Moonpaw, you will now by apprenticed under Dizzythroat.” 

 

Dizzythroat got up and dipped her head respectively, smiling nervously as he trotted up to the front. She touched noses with her new apprentice, who was still far too small to be one… 

 

“Goldenkit! Come forward.” 

 

Goldenkit let out a whimper of surprise, quickly grooming his chest fur and then bouncing over to the front. His paws shifted nervously. 

 

“Goldenkit, from now on, until you get your warrior name, you shall be known as Goldenpaw. Molefeather will be your mentor.” 

 

_ Molefeather?  _ Eggpaw felt his lips curl in disgust at the choice of his younger brothers mentor. 

 

Molefeather looked surprise, perking up and then awkwardly stumbling over to the front of the clan. He touched noses with Goldenpaw- to which the both of them awkwardly bumped into each other. Eggpaw could hear Bunnypaw trying not to laugh. 

 

“Rosekit! Step forward.” 

 

Unlike her brother and Moonpaw, Rosekit excitedly and confidently trotted over, her nose high in the air- as if she completely deserved the right to be an apprentice so young. 

 

“From this day forward, until given your warrior name, you shall be known as Rosepaw.” Shadowstar had a grin to his expression. “Rosepaw, you have always shown great potential. I, myself, will be your mentor.” 

 

Confused and even angry murmurs arose from the clan as Shadowstar leaped down to press his nose to his daughters- who bounced up excitedly.  

 

“But! You’re not supposed to train your own kin!” Dappledstorm called out, honestly more confused than anything. Shadowstars tail swished and he narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Do  _ not  _ question my authority on this manner!” He snarled, his hackles rising. “I know true potential when I see it, and I plan to bring out every last scrap of it!” 

 

“Yes sir! And I’ll do everything I can to be the best warrior I can be!” Rosepaw shouted, her chest puffing out with pride. Eggpaw would’ve found it endearing if not for the situation at hand. 

 

“Clan dismissed!” Shadowstar yowled, to which everyone split up quietly and went back to a rather uneasy bonding time. 

 

When Eggpaw and Bunnypaw went back to the sparrow, the latter sighed. 

 

“I’m not hungry anymore.”


	4. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions start to rise in FlameClan, and Eggpaw is forced to do something he doesn't want to do.

Eggpaw was fiddling with a stick as he listened to the new additions to the apprentice den all discuss their first day of training. 

“And then Shadowstar took me to the mud bank! He said it’s a good place to get covered in mud so it hides your scent, but it’s also impossible to get outta your fur!” Rosepaw rambled on and on. “He also said kits can get stuck in it and drown! Luckily, I’m not a kit anymore!” 

Eggpaw chewed absentmindedly at the stick in frustration, the irony in her statement causing him to grow more angry at the situation. 

He didn’t hate his littermates being in his den- Starclan, he loves his littermates! They were just…too young. Too tiny. They only just started eating fresh kill…

“Dizzythroat is a very good mentor.” Moonpaw purred, licking her paw and washing it over her ears. “She was leading us the whole time- Molefeather didn’t do anything!” She purred with amusement. “He acted more like an apprentice than me and Goldenpaw did- right, Gold?” 

“Hm?” Goldenpaw flinched as he was mentioned, perking up and looking away from the leaf he was fiddling with. “Oh- y-yeah!” 

Eggpaw sighed a bit as he watched Goldenpaw. He had always been shy and...anxious. Just scared. He would often cry when Rosepaw played too rough- luckily Moonpaw was there to play with her. 

A wash of protectiveness came over Eggpaw as he watched his brother go back to sniffing a leaf on the ground. 

I’m going to make sure you never get hurt. He promised himself. Even if it means training you myself. 

…

As he carried a thrush in his jaws, Eggpaw sunk into camp. He couldn’t stop thinking about how his two little siblings were barely bigger than the prey he’s holding- yet they’re out there practicing hunting crouches.

His fur rose as angry yowling caught his ears- and he sped his walk into a trot to the freshkill pile, before heading towards the elders den. 

“What d’ya MEAN they’re apprentices now!?” Eggpaw was surprised to see Lostleg- not only in the elders den for once, but shouting. He normally had a calm if not depressed demeanor. Next to him was his mate, Badgerthroat- who is far more kind and talkative- however he, too, seemed furious.

“Lostleg, calm down.” Hissed Dappledstorm. “We can’t explain it if you’re busy throwin’ a fit.”

Lostlegs tail swung around like a whip- his hind claws flexing into the den’s floor as he stood back on his legs. Lostleg was a peculiar tom- he was missing one whole leg, and missing another front paw. He wasn’t an elder- sure, it was his rank, but he was quite young, only slightly older than Badgerthroat- a trusted warrior. The two were almost never in camp- in fact, Lostleg hung around horses in a barn- there’s even rumors that he could speak horse…but who knows.

“Busy? Y’all’re out here jus...just bein’ IDIOTS an’ not gotten busy fightin’ back against the bastard leadin’ this dung!” 

“Dear, I…” Badgerthroat seemed to attempt to calm down Lostleg, but... his tail was lashing. “Don’t take the anger out on th’ messenger, Peaches. We just…” He swallowed hoarsely, and glared at the elders in the den. “Our clan just let this...happen?”

“Of course not!” Lizardthroat spat, turning around from the wall he was staring at. “Why in the name of StarClan would you think we didn’t argue!?” 

“Alas, Leaders word is law…” Violetthroat exhaled softly- Eggpaw felt his heart get tugged at seeing the usually happy and bubbly elder so...resigned. 

“This is- y’all are-” Lostleg panted, “Look- I don- I don’ like StarClan more than a pile of foxdung-” He looked at Lizardthroat, whos gaze sharpened at that. “But y- surely this ain’t gonna go over well? At all? Ain't breakin the code like this the equivalent of swipin’ at a wasps nest?”

“These are kits… What in StarClan is WRONG with all of you- I- It’s disgusting that we aren’t out there trying to-” Badgerthroat’s voice shook, ears flattening. “I…”

Eggpaw realized he had stepped too far into the den, a leaf cracking under his paw. He flinched when the cats within the den turned to glare at him. 

“Whadda you want, runt?” Lostleg curled up his lip into a snarl. He had never liked Shadowstar- and Eggpaw being his son who looked like a spitting image of him, well...didn’t look very good. Luckily he never really encountered the tom.

“Um,” Eggpaw’s fur rose, and he bolted out of the elders den.

...

“Cmon! Put your back into it!” Bearheart commanded, pacing back and forth as Eggpaw and Bunnypaw tussled on the ground. “Use your size to your advantage!” 

Eggpaw let out a hiss and stood on his hind legs, letting himself slam down onto Bunnypaw- to which the apprentice yelped and got the wind knocked out of him. 

“Use your weight, Bunnypaw!” Minteye yowled from the other side of the clearing. 

Bunnypaw let out a panicked whimper and crouched, then shot up- his head colliding with Eggpaws jaw. Eggpaw yelped as he felt himself bite his tongue. 

“You can be dazed later! Use your adrenaline and pin him!” Bearheart shouted. 

Eggpaw let out a yowl and slammed back down onto Bunnypaw again, this time knocking the other apprentice backwards and pinning him down. The smaller cat squirmed in his grasp. 

“Alright! Alright! Time out-“ Bunnypaw cried. Eggpaw smiled and stepped off of him- to which the apprentice stumbled to be right side up and immediately started grooming his chest out of shame. 

“Well done, Eggpaw!” Bearheart beamed. Eggpaw felt pride swell in his chest, smiling at his mentor. 

“Ah-! Thank you!” He chirped, his ears burning from embarrassment. He looked over to Bunnypaw. “You alright?” 

“I’m fine.” Bunnypaw growled, giving a lick to the fur on his chest in attempts to groom himself. “Just covered in dust, is all.” 

“That’ll happen when someone rubs you into the forest floor,” Eggpaw purred, hoping to cheer his friend up. Bunnypaw scowled at him. 

“He’s just grumpy.” Bearheart reassured Eggpaw, somehow sensing a slight prick of guilt. 

Minteye trotted over to Bunnypaw and sat next to him. 

“What have I told you about balance?” 

“I know! I know. I’m sorry.” 

The pale-eyed mentor sighed a bit, rolling his eyes. He pressed his nose to his apprentices forehead. 

“It’s fine, however you need more practice.” Minteye said. Bunnypaw nodded, and then the mentor looked towards Bearheart. 

“I’m going to take him to the smaller clearing near camp for one-on-one, I think Shadowstar said he’s gonna bring the other apprentices here to train today, right?” 

“Yes. They should be here soon.” Bearheart smiled, dipping his head. 

Minteye nodded and gave Bunnypaw a quick lick on the neck, then bounced out of the clearing. Bunnypaw perked up, looked back to Eggpaw, then followed his mentor. 

Bearheart and Eggpaw sat side-by-side for a moment, still staring at the bushes they disappeared into. 

“You’re anxious.” Bearheart suddenly meowed. Eggpaw looked up at him, and noticed his mentor was smiling gently at him. “You’re anxious about the new apprentices.” 

Eggpaw looked down at his feet, ears flat. 

“I am too.” Bearheart sighed, looking ahead. Eggpaw looked at him with surprise. “I’m terrified for them, they’re far too young…” 

Eggpaw sighed and looked down again. 

“I just...don’t want anything to happen to them,” he whimpered. “They're so small…”

There was the sound of rustling in the bushes, and out came three kits- three...apprentices. They bounced into the clearing, and then slowed down, staring up in amazement. 

“It’s huge!” Moonpaw squeaked. 

“You said that when I showed you it yesterday,” Dizzythroat, who had just hopped out of the bushes, purred. 

“I know, but it’s true!” Moonpaw winced. Rosepaw puffed her chest out. 

“It’s not that big!” She snorted. “I think it’s big enough for us to train in! Maybe too small!” 

Goldenpaw stayed quiet, holding his head low. Shadowstar appeared out of the bushes and shoved his youngest son forward. 

“Enough playing, it's time to learn how to hold your own in a battle!” He announced. 

All three of the apprentices lined up, eyes all wide with a spectrum of emotions. Eggpaw flicked his tail nervously. They’ll be fine. 

Eggpaw watched the Flameclan leader show the three young apprentices different moves, Bearheart eventually joining him in explaining different scenarios and why learning is important. 

Eggpaw was zoning out when he suddenly heard a loud thump, and quickly realized Bearheart and Shadowstar were fighting. 

Their claws were sheathed. Just training. Just an example… 

Bearheart ducked down as Shadowstar leaped at him, just barely dodging- until he suddenly sprung up and threw Shadowstar off his balance as he landed. He whipped around and smacked the lanky leader, to which Shadowstar took the hit and fell over onto the ground. Bearheart pinned him down, and grinned at the apprentices. 

“See? You have to use your weight t-“ 

Bearheart let out a yelp as he was thrown off his guard by Shadowstars paws jabbing into his underbelly, causing him to flip over and get thrown down by his leader. 

“I didn’t take you for one to fall for a trick simple as that.” Shadowstar purred with amusement. “I played dead.” 

“Ah- r-right…” Bearheart panted under Shadowstars grasp, laughing a bit. “That’s a good example! Never let your guard down! When you have them in a pin, don’t loosen your grip until they surrender!” 

Shadowstar stepped off of his deputy, grooming his own paw as Bearheart stood up off of the ground and shook his pelt. 

The rest of the training session went on, Shadowstar and Bearheart demonstrating different movements and positions and asking the apprentices to mimic them. After awhile, Shadowstar and Rosepaw started to tussle, as did Moonpaw and Bearheart. Goldenpaw was told to train with Eggpaw himself- though the tom was busy watching. 

He couldn’t help but let out a purr of amusement as he watched Moonpaw repeatedly miss the blows she tried to land on her adoptive father. Eggpaw was like that, too. He constantly missed Bearheart until, after days of training hard, he finally did it. 

“Eggpaw?” 

Eggpaw was snapped out of his little daydream, and looked down at Goldenpaw, who had wide and anxious eyes. 

“N-not like I want to fight or anything, but…” the uncomfortably small apprentice pawed at the ground beneath him. “I-I don’t want to get in trouble for n-not training.”

Eggpaw smiled at his younger brother, standing up and shaking out his pelt. 

“Alright,” He stated, his tail flickering slightly. “...come at me, then!” 

Goldenpaw stared with wide eyes, taking a few steps back...and then let out a squeak as he ran at Eggpaw- pathetically headbutting him right in the chest, not doing so much as messing up a tuft of fur. 

“Really? Is that all you can do?” Eggpaw laughed. He whacked Goldenpaw in the side of his face, causing the underaged apprentice to yelp and fall over. “Cmon! Get angry, Goldie! Attack me! Use the moves Shadowstar and Bearheart taught you!” 

Goldenpaw let out a pathetic squeak, getting up and shaking the dirt out of his pelt, and then ran at Eggpaw again. Eggpaw stepped aside, to which Goldenpaw yelped and fell forward- landing directly on his snout. 

“Wow you...really suck at this, huh?” Eggpaw sighed, tilting his head. “I-I mean I sucked when I started out too, but-“ 

“Eggpaw!” 

Eggpaw perked up to see Shadowstar glaring at him, flickering his tail. 

“What’re you doing!? Don’t you go easy on him! Teach him how tough battle really is!” 

“But...he’s so small-“ 

“Mousebrain! He’s going to grow up eventually! Train him while he’s got a personality you can still mold!” Shadowstar hissed, his tail thrashing. “Go on! Get him!” 

Eggpaw felt discomfort in his chest, staring at his little brother- who was still trying to lift himself off of the ground. How can I fight something like that? He cries when a leaf blows by… 

“Eggpaw!”

Eggpaw swallowed, and then charged at his little brother. 

He picked him up by the scruff- to which the apprentice let out a squeak as he was lifted into the air, being let go and flung across the clearing. The fluffy, golden rag doll of a kit had barely started to stand up when Eggpaw was already on top of him, jutting a paw out and sending a blow to the kits ribcage, to which he let out a cry. 

Eggpaw placed a paw onto the back of the kits neck, and held him down. 

“I win.” He declared half-heartedly, feeling absolutely no sense of pride or accomplishment. It wasn’t even a fair fight… 

“Good job, Eggpaw.” Shadowstar trotted over to their side of the clearing, his tail held high. Eggpaw felt a shiver of excitement as he was praised. 

Meanwhile, Goldenpaw was whimpering. Eggpaw let him up, and the kit immediately started crying as he stood. 

“I-I wanna see Mallowsong…!” He sobbed, looking up at Shadowstar. The latter growled at him, his tail lashing. 

“You want to see your mommy?” He snarled. “You’re not a kit anymore, Goldenpaw! Stop acting like one!” 

But he is one! A flame of protectiveness grew in Eggpaws chest, his tail lashing and his hackles rising. He glared at his father, who didn’t seem to notice his anger. 

“Alright, that’s enough for today.” The flameclan leader announced, starting to pad out of the clearing. “They should tend to the elders, now.” 

As the leader walked out, Goldenpaw sniffed and started to walk forward. Eggpaw felt a twist of guilt when he saw how mangled and dusty his pelt was. 

“Stay still.” He piped up, trotting over to his younger brother. By now everyone had left the clearing. “Lemme groom you.” 

Goldenpaw sat back down, still sniveling. His ears were flattened to his skull as Eggpaw began to lick at his fur. 

“You’re a mess-“ he managed to say. Goldenpaw sniffed. 

“Sorry…”

“It’s not your fault.” Eggpaw growled. “If anything it’s me who should be apologizing. I really didn’t want to do that to you.” 

…

By the time they got back to camp, the sun was starting to fall into the mountains, and the sky was alight with the pinks and oranges of a sunset. Eggpaw felt a spark of affection when he saw Bunnypaw trotting in his direction, their earlier tension seemingly forgotten. 

“There you are!” Bunnypaw purred, padding up close. He glanced towards Goldenpaw, and grinned. “I had gotten worried the runt had eaten you.” 

“C’mon, he’s not that tiny.” Eggpaw stifled a laugh, trying to nudge his little brother forward. He felt his heartstrings get tugged at when he noticed how Goldenpaw still even waddled like a kit, scampering off towards Mallowsong by the fresh-kill pile. He jumped a bit when he felt Bunnypaw touch at his face with his nose. 

“You look like you’d kill for that kit.” Bunnypaw chuckled, a dung-eating grin on his face. Eggpaw bristled slightly. 

“For good reasons. Does he look like he can hurt a fly?” He lanky cat growled. Bunnypaw laughed. 

“I’m only messing with you. Come on. Me and Fallensong are sharing a bunny and saved some for you.” He stated, turning and walking to the fresh-kill pile. Eggpaw rolled his eyes, and followed.


End file.
